1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cosmetic dispensers, and more particularly to dispensers of the type intended for use with lipsticks, eye shadow devices, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR .sctn..sctn.1.97-1.99
The following references are hereby cited as being representative of some of the known prior art in the field to which the present invention pertains:
U.S. Pat. Nos.:
2,336,328 2,497,950 2,678,128 PA1 2,796,873 3,214,012 3,443,874
Canadian Patent No. 612,457.
British Patent No. 1,098,773 and British Published Application No. GB 2,143,212A.
French Patents Nos. 946,797; 964,930; 77 32291; 1,052,053; and 2,406,972.
Italian Patent No. 507,719.
British Published Application No. GB 2,143,212A discloses a cosmetic stick holder construction utilizing a product-carrying cup having spacer portions (26) formed by slits in the upper edge of the cup in three places, the spacer portions each bearing radially outwardly on the inner sleeve of the dispenser in an elastic manner so as to purportedly minimize looseness of the cosmetic stick during its movement inside the sleeve.
British Patent No. 1,098,773 relates to a cosmetic dispenser having a product-carrying cup that employs four circumferentially displaced spacers (14) to slidingly engage the inner surface of an inner casing, for guiding of the product-carrying cup therein.
French Patent No. 77 32291 discloses a lipstick dispenser having a container, an outer sleeve, and a product cup. The product cup has two diametrically disposed camming lugs which are received in corresponding longitudinal slots in the container, and which respectively extend into two interior spiral or helical grooves in the outer sleeve.
Other lipstick dispensers utilizing turnable outer sleeves having internal spiral grooves are shown in French Patent No. 1,052,053; French Patent No. 946,797; and French Patent No. 964,930. Nos. '053 and '930 have a single groove, whereas No. '797 shows two grooves that are diametrically opposed to one another.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,678,128; 3,214,012; 2,497,950; Italian Patent No. 507,719; and Canadian Patent No. 612,457 show various types of lipstick refill cartridges that have been proposed in the past, but which are considered to have realized little or no commercialization in the marketplace.
Still other proposed arrangements include that of U.S. Pat. No. 3,443,874, which discloses a cosmetic stick holder and method of manufacture thereof; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,796,873, which sets forth a combined holder for lipstick, rouge, and eyeliner, the lipstick being advanceable in the casing in a linear direction by means of an external finger-engageable tab.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 2,336,328 illustrates a dispenser that employs a product-carrying cup which is advanceable and retractable by an internal screw that is engaged by a manually-operable thumbwheel axially mounted in the casing in such a manner that it is accessible from the side thereof.
Although various attempts have been made to provide an economical dispenser which was characterized by smooth, essentially jam-free operation of the elevator cup and firm, non-destructive holding of the lipstick pomade, many of the devices currently known in the art have achieved little or no success in solving the problems.
Noteworthy in the art of record is the lack of a cup drive mechanism that is truly balanced and symmetrical, and which prevents undesirable tilting or canting of the product-carrying cup and the lipstick carried therein.
In some prior constructions utilizing two diametrically disposed cam lugs, a reasonable degree of balance was attained. However, it can be readily seen that driving a cup solely at two diametrically opposite points, as has been done in the prior art, still does not prevent tilting of the cup about the transverse axis that contains the points. As a consequence, leaning or "wobbling" of the cosmetic stick carried in the cup tends to occur. Under some circumstances, the stick actually scrapes against the inner surface of the dispenser casing, causing damage to the otherwise smooth exterior surface of the stick, and resulting in an undesirable build-up of scraped product on the casing interior. If fragments or scrapings subsequently re-adhere to the stick, they can be carried outside the casing and dropped when the stick is next advanced, possibly leading to soiled or stained clothing, furniture, etc.
Various arrangements involving multiple, spring detent lugs on the outer surface of the product cup, as shown or suggested in some of the references noted above, have in some cases reduced the tendency for leaning or wobbling of the cup to occur. However, at present it is considered that there is still a need for improvement over known dispensers, from the standpoint of both economy and ease of operation.